yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/68
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 68-أَفَأَمِنتُمْ أَن يَخْسِفَ بِكُمْ جَانِبَ الْبَرِّ أَوْ يُرْسِلَ عَلَيْكُمْ حَاصِبًا ثُمَّ لاَ تَجِدُواْ لَكُمْ وَكِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 68-E fe emintum en yahsife bikum cânibel berri ev yursile aleykum hâsiben summe lâ tecidû lekum vekîlâ(vekîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. e fe emintum : bundan sonra emin mi oldunuz * 2. en yahsife : yere geçirmesi * 3. bi-kum : sizi * 4. cânibe : taraf * 5. el berri : kara * 6. ev : veya * 7. yursile : gönderir * 8. aleykum : sizin üzerinize * 9. hâsiben : taş yağdıran fırtına * 10. summe : sonra * 11. lâ tecidû : bulamazsınız * 12. lekum vekîlen : sizin için bir vekil Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 68-Eminmisiniz sizi herhangi bir yerde orasıyla berâber yere geçirmeyeceğinden, yahut üstünüze taşlı topaçlı bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden? Sonra bir koruyucu da bulamazsınız kendinize. Ali Bulaç Meali * 68-Kara tarafında sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize taş yığınları yüklü bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil bulamazsınız. Ahmet Varol Meali * 68-O'nun sizi kara tarafında yere geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize çakıl savuran bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin mi oldunuz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 68-Onun karada da, sizi yere batırmasından veya başınıza taş yağdırmasından güvende misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir koruyucu da bulamazsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 68-Peki, karada sizi yere geçirmesinden, yahut üzerinize taşlar savuran kasırga göndermesinden, sonra da kendinize bir vekil bulamamaktan güvende misiniz? Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 68-O'nun, sizi kara tarafında yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden, yahut başınıza taş yağdırmayacağından emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir koruyucu da bulamazsınız. Edip Yüksel Meali * 68-Kıyıyı üstünüze çevirip sizi yutmasından, yahut üzerinize şiddetli bir kasırga yollamasından emin misiniz? Sonra hiç bir koruyucu da bulamazsınız Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 68-(Karaya) çıktığınızda, sizi tarafından yere geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize çakıllı bir rüzgar salıvermesinden sonra da kendinize hiç vekil bulamamanızdan güvencede misiniz? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 68-Ya çıktığınızda kara tarafında sizi yere geçirivermesinden veya üzerinize çakıllı bir rüzgâr salıvermesinden sonra da kendinize hiç vekîl bulamamanızdan emniyyete mi erdiniz? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 68-Sizinle beraber karanın bir tarafını yere batırmasından veya sizin üzerinize taşlı bir kasırga göndermesinden emin mi oldunuz? Sonra kendiniz için bir vekil bulamazsınız. Muhammed Esed * 68-Peki, O'nun sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden yahut üzerinize taşı toprağı kaldıran can alıcı bir rüzgar göndermeyeceğinden çok mu eminsiniz? (Hayır, o zaman) kendinize asla bir koruyucu bulamazsınız. Suat Yıldırım * 68-Karada sizi yerin dibine geçirmesinden yahut çakıl savuran bir kasırga göndermesinden emin mi oldunuz? Sonra kendinize bir koruyucu da bulamazsınız. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 68-(Allâh'ın) Karayı ters çevirip sizi batırmayacağından, yahut üzerinize taşlar savuran bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? (Ki bunlar olduktan) Sonra kendinize bir koruyucu bulamazsınız! Şaban Piriş Meali * 68-Kara tarafında da sizi batırmayacağından veya üzerinize taşlar yağdıran bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden güvende misiniz? O zaman bir koruyucu da bulamazsınız. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 68-Yoksa Onun sizi karada yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya başınıza taşlar yağdırmayacağından emin mi oldunuz? O zaman sizi koruyup gözetecek bir vekil de bulamazsınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 68-Peki, kara tarafında sizi yere geçirivermesinden yahut üstünüze çakıl savuran bir kasırga göndermesinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize hiçbir vekil bulamazsınız. Yusuf Ali (English) * 68- Do ye then feel secure that He will not cause you to be swallowed up beneath the earth(2263) when ye are on land, or that He will not send against you a violent tornado (with showers of stones) so that ye shall find no one to carry out your affairs fo M. Pickthall (English) * 68- Feel ye then secure that He will not cause a slope of the land to engulf you, or send a sand-storm upon you, and then ye will find that ye have no protector? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 68- (Denizden karaya çıktığınızda) O'nun sizi karada yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden, yahut üzerinize taş yağdıran bir kasırga gördermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *66- Sizin Rabbiniz,(82) fazlından aramanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yürütür.(83) Gerçekten O, size karşı merhametli olandır. 67- Size denizde bir sıkıntı (tehlike) dokunduğu zaman, O'nun dışında taptıklarınız kaybolur-gider;(84) fakat karaya (çıkarıp) sizi kurtarınca (yine) sırt çevirirsiniz. İnsan pek nankördür. 68- Kara tarafında sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize taş yığınları yüklü bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. 69- Veya sizi bir kere daha ona (denize) gönderip üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak nankörlük etmeniz nedeniyle sizi batırmasına karşı emin misiniz? Sonra onun öcünü bize karşı alacak (kimseyi de) bulamazsınız. 70- Andolsun, biz Ademoğlunu yücelttik; onları karada ve denizde (çeşitli araçlarla) taşıdık, temiz-güzel şeylerden rızıklandırdık çoğundan üstün kıldık.(85) 71- Her insan-grubunu imamlarıyla çağıracağımız gün, artık kimin kitabı sağ elinde verilirse, onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar(86) ve onlar, bir 'hurma çekirdeğindeki ipince iplik kadar' bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. AÇIKLAMA 82. Bu pasaj (66-72. ayetler) bir önceki bölüm ile yakından ilgilidir. Bu bölüm insana, eğer yaratılıştan beri en büyük düşmanı olan şeytanın saptırmalarından, aldatma ve boş vaadlerinden korunmak istiyorsa, gerçek rabbini bilmesi ve O'na itaatte sabit olması gerektiğini bildirmektedir. Şeytan, insanın Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimete layık olmadığını ispatlamayı amaçlar. Bu nedenle de insana Allah'ın yolunun dışındaki yolları doğru göstermeye çalışır. İşte Allah'ın doğru yolundan başka yollara giden kimse şeytanın saptırma ve aldatmalarından kurtulamaz. Bu bölümde insanı imanında sabit kılmak ve şirkten korumak için tevhid anlatılmaktadır. 83. Yani, "Deniz yolculukları ile sağlanan ekonomik, sosyal, eğitsel ve zihni faydalardan yararlanmaya çalışın." 84. Yani, "Bu, sizin gerçek fıtratınızı, Allah'tan başkasının bilmediğinin apaçık bir delilidir. Siz de kalplerinizin derinliklerinde herhangi bir kayıp vaya kazanç gücünün sadece O'na ait olduğunu hissedersiniz. Eğer böyle olmasaydı, insan başka bir yardımcının güç yetiremeyeceğini hissettiği durumlarda Allah'a yalvarmazdı." (Bkz. Yunus, an: 31) 85. Yani, "Şu bir gerçektir ki; insanın yeryüzündeki ve yer altındaki tüm varlıklardan üstün olma şerefi, ona ne bir cin, ne de bir melek, ne de bir peygamber tarafından verilmiştir. Bu ancak Allah tarafından verilen bir nimet ve ikramdır. O halde, insanın bu kadar üstün bir seviyeye yükseltilmesinden sonra, onun Allah yerine O'ndan başkalarına ibadet etmesi cehaletin ve aptallığın doruk noktası değil midir?" 86. Kur'an'dan kıyamet gününde iyilerin kitaplarını sağ ellerinden alacaklarını ve onların kitaplarına bakıp, başkalarına da göstermekten büyük sevinç duyacaklarını öğreniyoruz. Günahkarlar ise kitaplarını sol ellerinden alacaklar ve utançtan onu arkalarına gizlemeye çalışacaklardır. (Bkz. Hakk: 19-28, İnşikak: 7-13) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *68. Peki, O'nun sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden yahut üzerinize taşı toprağı kaldıran can alıcı bir rüzgar (81) göndermeyeceğinden çok mu eminsiniz? (Hayır, o zaman) kendinize asla bir koruyucu bulamazsınız. 81 - Lafzen, "taşları uçuran bir rüzgar" (Tâcu'l-‘Arûs, hasabe maddesi). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *68. O'nun sizi kara tarafında yerin dibine batırmasından veya sizin üzerinize taşlı bir kasırga göndermesinden emin mi oldunuz? Sonra kendiniz için bir vekil bulamazsınız. 68. Ey bu gibi bir tehlikeden kurtulmuş olan gafil insanlar!. Hiç istikbalinizi düşünmez misiniz?. Tekrar tekrar felâketlere uğrayabileceğinizi hiç aklınıza getirmez misiniz?. 0 Yüce Yaratıcının (Sizî kara tarafında yerin dibine batırmasından) emin olabilir misiniz?. Sizi denizde de boğmaya kadir olan o Yüce Yaratıcı, sizi yer yüzünün herhangi bir parçasında da mahvetmeğe, yerlerin altına geçirmeğe de kadirdir. (Veya sizin üzerinize taşlı bir kasırga gönderme" sinden emin mi oldunuz?.) dilerse başınız üzerine gök tarafından taşları yağdırır, o suretle sizi helak eder. Nitekim Lût kavmi üzerine böyle bir helak yağmuru yağdırmıştır. (Sonra kendiniz için) Ey insanlar! (bir vekil bulamazsınız) ki, sizi o felâketten kurtarabilsin. Artık nasıl oluyor da öyle küfr ve şirke düşüp duruyorsunuz?.